Satan
Backstory Satan is the Prince of Wrath, otherwise the fourth of seven Princes of Hell. In the infernal chaos of the Separ Dimension, Satan was one of the seven souls that escaped from the dead husk of the Arca Mala. Prior to absorption, he was born a child of to famed criminals across not only Proto-Mania, but the entire planet. One of his parents was killed by a being that they had scorned in the past, and their death scared his other parent into hiding. Due to this, his relative, Destar Ingentis, took him in and raised him for some time. After becoming an adult, he spent most of his time tracking down the person that killed one of his parents and sent the other into hiding. Within his travels, he came to find out that it was a giant god with two heads, who's heads go by the names Epimethius and Prometheus. After tracking them down, they fled to the Divine Realm, where Satan, after being aided by a tribe of Guardiants, followed them there, to a land far in the past. He found that they had began to create clay beings, the first iterations of many species, and, in an act of vengeance, then proceeded to destroy almost all of them, limiting the diversity of many mortal species and setting back the existence of other species to come. He also scarred the body of the giants, before they sent him back to his own realm and time. Manic Witches arc Satan, meaning to have nine beings who would serve as protectors of their own planet, Mania, and counterparts for the Ludusian Witches, went on a search for nine beings to take up the positions. He would find a number of different species who he deemed powerful enough to serve his cause, and trick them into giving him a bit of their blood, a ritual which would allow Satan claim on their soul, and thus their allegiance until death. Satan notably did such a thing to two Gridmasks, Jericho and Mori, and went to them (along with the others) in the form of a medium who Satan had possessed. Satan miscalculated that Jericho and Mori would share information with one another, thus learning of Satan's true nature and intentions. After locating and striking agreements with a Serrangio named Tordifus, a Mechai named Koiriol, a Guardiant named Dabovan, a Binareller named Quaphonet, a Troll named Hisgar, a Dragonkin named Excalibur, and a Martedian named Cerezar, Satan deemed the search complete, and began moving the nine to the planet Mechai. Jericho and Mori, however, resisted Satan, and killed the medium, along with themselves, thus ending the claim Satan held on their souls. Though Jericho died for good, Mori's allegiance to the god Chaos allowed her/him to revive after the event, living on to be free from Satan's claim. Satan, then down two witches, proceeded in transporting the other seven to his planet, where they then freed it from oppression under the forces of Kuipter that remained there at the time. Delta Within the Delta Timeline, Satan is successful in recruiting Mori and Jericho to come to Mania, and the full group of Manic Witches then quickly saved the planet. However, after the birth of Gawain, Mori found serving Satan on Mania to be problematic, and went to run away from Mania to raise Gawain on Ludus. For their insubordination, Satan transformed Mori into Demoralic, and forced them to return to the planet Mania. Gallery Feastings Style Satan Sprite.png|A Feastings style Satan sprite by LAT. Category:Villains Category:Princes of Hell Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Mechai